Tenshi Moritake
by Eryniell
Summary: Trowa finds a young girl on the streets of Tokyo. What happens after that? You'll have to read the story.


A/N: The Japanese in this story may be spelled wrong (or may be the wrong word altogether), because I had to use a guide to Japanese that only gave me the pronunciations (so I kind of had to make it up based on the sound of the words in my traveler's guid

Rated: G

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing but I do own Tenshi Moritake

A/N: The Japanese in this story may be spelled wrong (or may be the wrong word altogether), because I had to use a guide to Japanese that only gave me the pronunciations (so I kind of had to make it up based on the sound of the words in my traveler's guide). ^^ Please don't kill me if I wrote words wrong. 

This story doesn't have a title because it's not long enough to have one yet, but I'll think of one eventually. Now on to the story:

Trowa was strolling down the street, backpack full of groceries, towards the townhouse he and the other four ex-Gundam pilots had rented during their stay in Tokyo. He stopped to look in the window of a bookstore for the new book he had been waiting for, when he felt someone reaching into his back pocket. He whirled around to find a young girl holding his wallet. Trowa reached out to grab her, but she ducked and ran off down the street.

"Hey! Come back here!" Trowa ran after her, and half a block down the street, he caught up with her. He grabbed her from behind and turned her around to face him. "What do you think you're doing?!"

The girl stared up at him with innocent dark brown eyes. She looked like she was only about six or seven years old.

"Do you understand me? Eigo ga wakarimasu ka?" he asked in Japanese. (Do you understand English?)

"Iie. Sukoshi nihongo." The girl looked down at her feet and her long hair fell around her face. (No. Speak Japanese.)

Trowa sighed, bending down to be at the same level as the girl. "Nihongo wa, hon no sukoshi suka shirimasen." (I know very little Japanese.) He stared at her, trying to remember the right words to say. "Uh… Anata ga warui. Watakushi no saifu.… Naze?" (You bad. My wallet…. Why?)

She looked up at him again. "Gomen nasai, demo… Onaka ga, suite imasu." (I'm very sorry, but… I'm hungry.)

Trowa smiled, realizing that she wasn't a thief by choice; stealing was the only way she survived. He held out his hand, motioning for his wallet, and the girl gave it to him. Then he stood up, took her hand, and started leading her back to his house.

Back at the house, all of the other Gundam pilots were occupied with somewhat less interesting tasks. Wufei stood in front of the bathroom mirror, bottle of Windex in hand, grumbling about the injustice of having to doing chores.

"Hey, Wufei! Haha! I thought you said it was a woman's job to clean," Duo called as he walked down the hallway, towing a large object behind him.

"Shut up, Maxwell. As you know, no women live here, and I got stuck on the unlucky end of a coin toss with Quatre on whose turn it was to clean the bathrooms." Wufei peered out into the hallway to see what Duo was pulling behind him. "You fool. Why are you taunting me about cleaning the bathrooms when you have to do _all_ of the laundry?!"

"Um… well… okay, never mind." Duo began pulling the large box that served as a laundry basket quickly towards the bedroom. "Please don't beat me up. See ya, Wufei."

Wufei was about to turn around and go beat up Duo when he heard Trowa's voice from downstairs.

"Hey guys, come down here, okay?"

Wufei got up, putting the Windex bottle on the counter, and walked downstairs to see what Trowa wanted. His eyes widened when he came to the top of the stairs and saw Trowa standing near the door holding the hand of a young girl.

Trowa leaned over next to the girl and said quietly, "Matte." (Wait.)

"Hai." (Yes.)

He walked up the stairs to Wufei and asked, "Where's Heero?"

Wufei jerked his thumb in the direction of the hallway. "Back there somewhere."

Trowa walked down the hallway and into the most likely place Heero would be: the computer room. Sure enough, there he was, clicking away on his laptop while he looked at a document on another computer's monitor.

"Heero?"

Heero spun around in his chair. "Yeah?"

"I have someone I want you to meet," Trowa said.

"Trowa, I've told all of you guys already. If you're trying to hook me up with a girlfriend while we're here, it's not going to happen." Heero folded his arms across his chest as he stood up and walked towards the other boy.

"No, it's not anything like that. Just follow me, okay?" Trowa led Heero down the hallway to the front door, where the little girl was still sitting.

"Uh, Trowa? Why is there a kid sitting in front of our door?"

"I caught her trying to pick my pocket. She's not your common thief. Apparently she lives on the streets, because she told me she's hungry, and she _was_ pretty polite to me. I was hoping maybe you could talk to her," Trowa explained as they walked down the stairs.

"Sure, I can try," Heero responded. He walked over and knelt down to the girl and began to talk to her, while Trowa went to get Quatre and Duo.

Trowa soon returned, the other three boys following behind him, and Heero stood up.

"She says her name is Tenshi Moritake and she's seven years old. Her parents died when she was four and she was sent to an orphanage, but she ran away and she's lived on the streets ever since then."

"So what are we going to do with her?" Duo asked.

To Be Continued…

So, what do you think will happen to Tenshi? If you want me to continue it, review it. Maybe if I get 8 or 10 reviews I'll continue it.


End file.
